


Exhaustion

by sollertiae (Enname)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enname/pseuds/sollertiae





	Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Synn).



[](http://s104.photobucket.com/albums/m164/Enname/?action=view&current=Exhaustion.jpg)   



End file.
